Interrupted
by waterrain
Summary: Serbia is annoyed with America for coming inside of his home uninvited. Russia was being hugged by Serbia when America had to come inside, ruin the moment, and say something.


**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Oh and if you about what kind of foods/drinks/snacks that Serbian normally drink/eat please review or send me a message or both. Thank You.**

**There is currently no Serbia in Hetalia.**

**Serbia's View and I have Serbia as a male. **

**Interrupted **

**By Waterrain**

"Wow are you two going out?"

That loud, cheerful, and annoying voice. There was a flash of light for a moment and a photo was taken. It is America and how did he get inside of my home? Russia was tense in my arms and why did America have to show up?

"America go away."

I stated coldly, but it was useless and had no effect on him. I still hugged Russia even though his cheeks are slightly pink, he didn't look at America, and instead sighed softly.

"Why not have a second pride parade, Serbia."

America commented happily and I was tempted to flip him off. Russia slipped away from my arms, his cheeks a faint shade of pink, and he glanced briefly at me.

"America leave Serbia alone."

Russia's tone was cold and soft as he looked at America with darkened violet eyes. America rolled his blue eyes, he shrugged at us, and tilted his head slightly.

"Aww, relax dude. I'm not going to take Serbia away."

"My people do not find the topic of sexuality to be discussed or shown in public for it is a private matter."

I told America firmly and my arms were crossed in annoyance. Russia stood by my side, smiling innocently, and he stared at America with wide eyes. Trying to creep him put and get him to go away, but it does not seem to be working.

"Heh. I'll show this photo to everyone if you do not try out having a second pride parade."

"Fine, I promise to have one."

Russia frowned at America, I sighed to myself, and hoped my carpet will not be stained with blood again.

"The one planned for my country will be banned again, America."

His voice was smooth and America rolled his blue eyes.

"That's cool Russia because I didn't expect anything else from you, later."

America walked away happily, I sighed to myself, and Russia's hand was on my right shoulder.

"You did not have to agree. I would have made him give me the camera, da. I decided to let you handle it, Serbia."

His tone was calm and I realized what I had promised to the loud blonde with a permanent cheerful smile on his lips. I feel like a complete idiot for not thinking about swiping the camera from America. Russia silently shook his head at me, I was about to smack myself with an open palm on my forehead, but he caught my hand.

"I can't believe I made a promise to have a second pride parade."

I muttered in a depressed voice and Russia was holding my hand gently.

"I could solve all of this by making him forget, da."

Russia sounded cheerful and innocent, but his lips were curled up into a twisted smile. I have a feeling his idea of making America forget would be extreme and violent with blood. I don't care as long as it does not happen in my home, but Russia told me how he wants others to trust him and about his plans for the future.

"Too risky. Besides your trying to make them feel safe."

My tone was flat and I mentally sighed to myself. He tilted his head, violet eyes darkened, and soft lips curled up into a smile.

"Serbia, I will be very friendly with America."

Russia whispered softly into my left ear and I felt my eyes widen in shock. What? Why?

"What?"

My tone was sharp and I had forgotten that Russia's so called friendliness to other Nations is rather twisted. Such as patting down on already short Nations head making them remain short, hugging tightly making where the other could not breath, and of course using his pipe to serve so called justice. I'm really glad that Russia does not do any of that to me and he is quite forgiving with me.

"I will hug him tightly, his face might turn blue, and he might faint. That is friendly, da?"

Russia told me innocently and then he giggled to himself. I mentally sighed in relief, my heart beat was back to normal.

"Russia, Do you think America will keep his word?"

I noticed Russia's expression change and he gave me a serious look while frowning.

"I fear that I must leave rather suddenly."

"You are going after him."

I commented calmly to Russia and he nodded at me.

"Da."

He told me while smiling and his hand was still holding mine.

"You do not trust America?"

I asked him dryly and Russia just gave me a smile before nodding his head.

"Best to be safe rather than being sorry later."

Russia told me cheerfully, he looked at me with calm violet eyes, and I almost lost myself in his gentle looking eyes.

"Good luck, Russia."

I kissed Russia briefly and faintly on the lips. His cheeks were flushed, I felt hot despite normally feeling a bit cold, and he looked at him with innocent violet eyes.

"Thank You, Serbia."

His voice was soft and the blush on his cheeks have died down. I watched as he left out of my door and a smile was upon my lips.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
